


You are My Future

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [17]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way home from a job, Wade gets sidetracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloho :D  
> Get ready guys ... get ready for the fluffiest fluff of all fluffy chapters I've written so far XD
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Yeah, I’ll be home by tomorrow. But it’ll be late, so you don’t have to wait up, sweetie,” the Merc said into his cell phone and looked around for a place to spend the night in. He saw a motel at the end of the street, but turned into another street, because he really earned some Tacos for finishing on time.  
“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, bye,” Wade said and smiled as he heard Peter surpress a yawn. He hung up then and turned again, into the main street with lots of shops and restaurants. 

At this point he could barely think of anything other than spicy meat and hot sauce, but still noticed how people stared at him. Rude, he wasn’t even in costume, wore simple jeans and a hoodie, with a baseball cap under the hood to hide his face.  
But he was such a good guy today he didn’t even yell at any of them. Maybe he even deserved some burgers and ice cream on top of the tacos. Or Chilli-Cheese-Fries?  
While he pondered the pros and cons of melted cheese (heads up, there were no cons), something in a display window caught his eye. 

He pushed his duffel bag higher on his shoulder and went closer to the window, looking in. He really had no idea what he was thinking, standing there and looking at sparkling rings in front of a jewelry store. 

Well, actually he _did_ know what, or more precisely who he was thinking of. Wade basically stared at one of the little cases that held the rings. There was a very delicately worked, silver band, just the right size for ... 

For a moment there he thought he might have a heart attack, judging by the heavy thumping in his chest. He absently scratched his chest and eyed the ring a bit longer, until he noticed the clerks in the store giving him funny looks.  
Eventually Wade turned away, grumbling to himself about stupid ideas, and went to get a truckload of Tacos and a nice bed for the night. 

 

The Merc had just opened the door to his motel room when his cell bleeped again. He sat the two large bags full of food on the nightstand – his room was basically just a bed, and a small bathroom, since he would be gone the next day- and opened a message from Peter.  
“I know you don’t like those, but I just found it today and I think it’s pretty,” it said and attached was a photograph. Of a photo. Like, real photo, in a frame, on one of their dressers that had pictures of Peter’s family displayed.  
Peter’d insisted to take it on their last date, the two of them sitting in one of his webs, just the moon for lighting. It looked almost black and white, and as much as Wade hated looking at himself, he loved looking at the beautiful, relaxed smile on Peter’s lips and the loving sparkle in his eyes. 

“God, why are you so damn perfect!” he grumbled and shut his phone, because no, he would not reply. Peter should be in bed by now, getting some sleep to be supersmart, a hero AND fantastically handsome the next day.  
So, not gonna call him, nope.  
Nevertheless he looked at the photo again longingly.  
At least the Tacos made him feel a little bit as warm and sated as a night with Peter, but he still missed him when he went to bed alone that night, sighing over the fact that the sheets didn’t smell like home.

 

The next morning, Wade rolled out of the bed with an annoyed groan. Those damn sheets had scratched his skin all night and his feet had been so cold without Peter tangling around him like he really had eight legs. 

Just in time for him to be finished dressing and packing, a text arrived on his phone.  
“Good morning, sunshine, drive safe <3” Peter had wrote him, and Wade was glad no one saw the absolutely goofy smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

The Merc checked out of the motel right after Peter’s text, more than eager to make it home fast. All his belongings were packed up safely, and he patted his belt proudly, since it was stuffed with one half of his payment, the other was on a hidden account. Wade would be able to spend a few months with Peter before even having to think of another job.  
While dreaming of lazy afternoons filled with gaming and making out, and evenings full of hot mexican food and more making out, Wade went down the main street again. 

And came by the jewelry store that had stopped him last night. That ring was still there, seemingly to annoy him, but Wade couldn’t even force himself to keep going.  
Wade stared the thing down, glared at it, grumbled to himself.  
But eventually his fear of committing to this was basically slapped in the face by how deeply he wanted this. There was no way he would go anywhere until he had that ring. Well, if he bought it now and hid it somewhere, Peter wouldn’t be any wiser when he really got to see it.  
 **Are we really thinking about marriage?!**  
 _We are. But it’s Peter._  
 **Yeah ... as if that makes it less creepy.**  
 _We love him._  
 **.... Yeah. ... Fuck.**

“What now?” Wade whispered in a weak voice, eyes staring wide and desperate into nothing as he waited for the boxes’ advice.  
 _We love him, he loves us, we’ve been together for so long._  
“Yeah ... but ... what if-“  
 **There is not what if, dude! DO IT!”**  
Wade sighed and nodded, then he walked slowly to the front of the store. Usually the boxes were right, so no use discussing anymore. And if he was really honest to himself, he wanted it like nothing else. Good thing he wasn’t that honest, since that would be scary. 

Wade braced himself – to be judged, as always – and went inside. His steps seemed to echo way too loudly in the store full of too breakable glass that made him even more nervous.  
“Hello, Sir, how can we assist you?” one of the clerks asked, a young woman in a black, tight skirt and pink blouse.  
“I’d like to buy a ring. – Uh, actually, one of those,” he said in an unsteady voice and pointed at the display window. God, he was so bad with people, especially people in such a nice, clean store.  
And on cue the looks of her and the other two girls behind the counter got colder, all the while they were smiling at him.  
“Sir, if I may recommend you something else, we-“  
“No, you may not,” Wade cut her off and surpressed a sigh. He had to play it nice here, or they would kick him out and he would probably never again even attempt another time.  
“Look, I got someone very special waiting for me, so just show me those rings now and you’ll still get a chance at a tip,” he grumbled and showed her a roll of one hundred dollar bills that he’d pulled out of his belt.  
Of course now she was all friendly and smiling too bright. Ugh, he hated them all, all those stupid bitchy girls in the store. He really wished he could be back with Peter right now, he was so different.  
But him being so different was just the reason for him breaking a sweat from nerves and anger in this store full of fucking _too much_ glass.

The Merc made quick work of choosing the right size – if it fit on his pinky, it would fit Peter’s ring finger - and then let the clerks pick out a matching one for himself.  
Those chicks stared at him all the time, allthough trying to hide it. No doubt they wondered how someone like Wade could find a partner. He paid cash and just to annoy them he gave only a dollar tip before stomping out. 

Thankfully - _finally_ \- Wade left the store, the two rings carefully tucked into a pocket of his belt, that he still wore under the hoodie. As well as about ten different weapons.  
He didn’t remember much about the ride home, because he was fussing over what to say and how to say it and when to say it and goddamnit he was going insane!  
 **I thought we already are.**  
 _We are._  
 **Can we turn more insane? Like, super-insane?**  
 _Wouldn’t surprise me._  
“Shut up, I’m driving. AND thinking! Shut up!” he yelled and maneuvered his motorcycle through the dense city traffic. And no, this time he didn’t steal it, he rented it, with money and all, because Peter had made him sit down and have a serious conversation about stealing other people’s vehicles.

When he finally made it home late that night (he had to return the bike to the rental service, then he just walked home), the apartment was already dark. Wade hadn’t expected for Peter to listen to him, but even the bedroom door was closed and there was not a single sound to be heard.  
Well, maybe Peter wasn’t the only one teaching lessons, Wade thought smugly, as he turned on the lights over the kitchen counter. He didn’t want it to be too bright when he got into the bedroom.  
His duffelbag went next to one of the chairs in the kitchen, then he took of his hoodie and all the weapons. From his belt he just took the velvet box containing the two rings, hoping he could hide them somewhere. 

The Merc’s eyes fell onto Peter’s desk. This time it wasn’t covered in books and papers, but in some kind of upgrade for his web shooters. And there was a black mark on the wall that indicated the building might not have gone as smoothly. Wade grinned, his sweetie was just too cute. 

As silent as possible he opened the door to the bedroom and peeked in. He couldn’t really see, but he heard even breathing that told him Peter was still fast asleep. A few steps later he saw Peter more clearly, asleep he was, but burried under a pile of books. They were all open, one on his belly, one in his hand, two stacked on top of each other on his thigh. There were papers scattered all over the bed and a few pens and pencils stuck out, too.  
Wade grinned wider when he saw that Peter’s glasses (that he didn’t need but wore out of habit) sat askew on his nose, his hair mussed from too much thinking. 

The older man was moving before he even realized it, carefully picking books and papers up and stacking them on the nightstand. When everything was off the bed, he grabbed Peter’s glasses and slowly took them off.  
“Mmmh ... Wade?” Peter mumbled sleepily and blinked a few times.  
“Yeah, it’s me. Go back to sleep,” he replied but smiled when the younger man’s hand tangled in his hoodie.  
“Mmmh ... missedya...,”  
“Missed you, too, sweetie,” the Merc whispered and kissed the warm, soft lips he’s been missing the whole time.. A sleepy smile spread on Peter’s face as he opened his eyes. He’d already pulled Wade on the bed with him, now he was tugging insistantly on the red hoodie.  
“Take that off ... come under the blankets with me ... so much more comfy.”  
Wade laughed, but did as he was told and quickly undressed. His clothes went into a heap on the floor and he crawled under the wonderful warm, soft silk sheets, that smelled _just right_.  
Peter embraced and kissed him lazily for a few minutes, then he snuggled up with a content sigh and fell back asleep, arms and legs wrapped around the older man, as always.  
Wade watched his lover, wondering how he deserved him, how he could ever did something so good that earned him Peter’s love. 

 

That morning, Wade was of course the first to wake up, he was just too nervous to even stay in bed anymore, since he’d forgotten to hide the ring.  
So he practically fled the room and started making a bunch of pancakes. He set the dinner table for the two of them, and let some sunlight in through the living room windows.  
“Wade? Are you seriously making pancakes right now?” Peter’s muffled but amused voice asked from the bedroom. He’d probably expected Wade to be still with him, maybe having some morning fun now that they were together again.  
”Sure am, sweetie. Come on over or I’m eating them all alone!” he threatened and Peter laughed – the most perfect sound Wade wanted to hear every morning for the rest of his life. 

Which he probably would, considering what he was serving on the plate just now. Usually Peter wanted some fresh fruit on his pancakes, because for some bizarre reason he liked to eat healthy.  
Today, however, there was just a silver ring sitting on top of his breakfast, sparkling in the morning sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I couldn't get it out of my head ;) Hope you're ready for MORE FLUFF!  
> Enjoy <3

Peter looked at the table expectantly and smiled brighter when he saw the breakfast that Wade had come up with. If there was one thing the Merc could cook perfectly, it was pancakes and bacon with scrambled eggs.  
“Can I-“  
“Of course you can,” Wade interrupted and put a small basket with fresh toast, croissants and rolls on the table. Peter grinned and thanked him in a sweet voice. 

Of course Wade had thought of everything, which he still couldn’t believe himself.  
Peter sat down and already eyed the metal lid that sat on the plate with the pancakes, wich made Wade’s heart pound.  
He badly hoped he was looking relaxed, because on the inside he was screaming with nerves, and he was sweating under his tank top and open button-down shirt.  
Wade had seen many extreme situations in his past, walked right into his own death, but all this had scared him less than what he was about to do. 

“So, can I expose the secret now?”, Peter asked eagerly and let his hand hover over the lid. Wade thought for a second he might have a heart attack, or had to make a run for it, but when Peter looked into his eyes ... everything seemed okay again.  
“Yes. Please, do,” he muttered and Peter’s smile showed confusion, then he was grabbing the handle of the lid. Wade gulped, watched as a slim hand removed the metal lid.  
He opened his mouth, then closed it, cleared his throat, when he found his voice missing. Just in time, when Peter had reveiled what hid on the plate, Wade could speak again.  
“Peter ... I ... I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will ...” Wade almost cursed when he had to clear his throat again when Peter’s eyes went huge and round as the young man realized it was a ring he was looking at. “Will you marry me?”

 

Peter could just stare with his mouth hanging open, while his brain took long seconds processing what he’d just heard.  
The morning was just perfect, the sunlight coming in through the large living room windows, making the glasses and plates in the kitchen sparkle and drawing patterns on the hardwood floor in the living room. The table was looking like out of a furniture store advertisement, with the lighting and the setup.  
And then the ring on that plate with the pancakes. Everthing was just ... so ... absolutely, utterly _perfect_ that Peter was baffled by the pure beauty of it.

Now, Peter looked up, suddenly aware of how long he’d been unable to speak. He looked right in Wade’s eyes, into the eyes he’d seen countless times, in every kind of situation imaginable, with every kind of emotion showing in them. And now they were filled with love, expectation and a little bit of fear.  
“Yes,” Peter breathed, and felt his eyes sting. 

Wade’s shoulder’s sank down, as if he’d been holding in a breath for all that time. Then he smiled, it was the most beautiful, happy smile Peter’s ever seen on him. He looked so genuinely happy, like Peter had always wished for his lover to be.  
“Yes,” he said again and his voice broke when he jumped off his seat and into Wade’s waiting arms, that closed around him. 

“I love you,” the Merc whispered in his ear when Peter clung to him, trying to calm down enough to say something. He sniffled against Wade’s shoulder, fighting down the waterworks, so he could lean back and look at Wade.  
“I love you, too. So much,” he breathed and felt his eyes sting again, so he quickly kissed Wade. They both laughed into the kiss, and Peter’s heart felt so big, like it was going to jump out of his chest from pure happiness. 

What buffled Peter most was that Wade actually made this decision. Peter always knew they loved each other, but he was kind of expecting having to be the one to ask someday. 

He knew it must’ve been hard for Wade.  
Hard to even make this decision and therefore believe he was worth it, worth having a marriage and love. It brought tears to Peter’s eyes again that finally, after years of doubting himself, of little self-esteem and even more years before that of torture and pain, Wade was seeing a positive future for himself. 

Together, even more now than ever, they would try and set right what was done wrong to the Merc for all those years. When Peter kissed Wade again, sighing against the slightly chapped lips, he made a promise to himself to make every single day of their marriage a happy one, to at least try and weigh out the Merc’s gruesome past.

 

*************************

 

“You know, since you’re gonna be my wife, soon ...,” Wade began and Peter pursed his lips, awaiting what could possibly follow.  
After long, long minutes of hugging, kissing and whispering sweet words to each other, they had managed to settle back onto their seats. Peter had to admit he was very distracted by the thin silver band now encircling his right ring finger.

“You’re gonna have to, like, wait for me in an apron and with dinner on the table when I get home from work and such,” Wade ordered, still smiling brightly.  
Peter grinned, but shook his head. “It’s not dinner when you get here at four AM. And the only apron we have is yours,” he replied and gestured towards the frilly pink thing bunched up on the kitchen counter.  
The young man then put his elbows on the table and linked his hands together, trying not to look too mesmerized by the ring on his finger.  
“Since I’ll get home every evening from a long day of school, it should be you waiting for me ... maybe in nothing _but_ that apron?”  
Wade looked startled for a moment, then he grinned brightly, but there was not only lust showing in his eyes. It was also the love he saw there that made Peter smile back at his Merc.  
“I see, I’ve made a wise choice today. Now I can get you and your smarty brain with all those sexy ideas for the rest of my life!” Wade laughed and Peter couldn’t help but grin and stare at the ring on his finger.


End file.
